


Carving our destiny

by Deufos42



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Guess who did something else that is not what it should be doing, I did it because I was triggered by the episode of game of thrones, I fucking love writing with Woojin, Knight! Woojin, Knights - Freeform, M/M, ME - Freeform, Messenger! Chan, Understandable, Well - Freeform, What the hell they did to my baby Brienne?, Woobear is the knight on a white horse, of course, she doesn't need a man c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deufos42/pseuds/Deufos42
Summary: Woojin was definitely ready for a glass of wine, though he wasn't going to have it until he could return to the castle.





	Carving our destiny

 

 

 

 

 

— **H** e closed his hands on the ropes that fastened the reins of the horse, propelling him to follow even more quickly on the already uneven track. The strength he uses to drive the way made his knuckles white, and inevitably the knight could hear his heart beating wildly inside his chest. Adrenaline wasn't unknown, although the situation was new. Woojin never had to defend anyone who wasn't part of his kingdom or someone he didn't even know. He never had the urge to risk his life if it weren't for those to who he possessed tremendous loyalty - or to some extent be on his side on the battlefield. Perhaps that is why protecting the messenger from the neighboring kingdom from a threat that he didn't see directly was a situation he never thought to live.

    However, Woojin tried to hasten the horse to cut the bush in a wildly disorganized way, but never unprepared or unconscious that there was no advantage in his position. Stopping and staring at the enemy wasn't an option - mainly because he had no knowledge of what had happened to the soldiers accompanying the messenger or what didn't seem interested in killing him. Or it had merely handled the situation neglected enough to delay the young man's death and give the knight the chance to arrive. Regardless of what actually happened, it was lucky that they were both alive when even if Woojin was trained in that region, he was still alone.

    Fleeing from the conflict wasn't a disgrace to his hierarchical position, at least not in a situation like that. He prized the life of the one who would carry the message to his king for a reason not yet clear in his head, but he was sure that whatever the messenger carried shouldn't be anything small - he recognized that his majesty expected something that didn't pass through doors from the main hall of the castle to someone like him, unless his intervention was necessary. His time to think about the loose ends in that web of strings was limited to what he could mentally arrange on the paths he had followed earlier. As fast as he could, never stopping to correct himself when he took some unplanned trail.

    Woojin could feel the wind on his face move his sweaty hair from his eyes, his hand on the back of the messenger having difficulty holding him back against his chest and the outline of his arms. He was sure that the force he wore on the smaller body was enough to cause some future bruise, but it didn't appear to be worse than the others he already possessed. Woojin hadn't been able to analyze that detail clearly when he had brought the messenger already unconscious to his horse, only endeavoring not to lose him in the race that begun moments before reaching him. All Woojin could tell was that he was bleeding, possibly from the same blow that had knocked him out - it was nothing serious enough to cause his death in a short or long term.

    As if it were still possible, the knight tightened his fingers on the reins and turned the horse to balance it again when the animal was struck directly by an arrow from the left. He imagined that his speed from there would be impaired, but not yet in order to stop. The horse remained on the middle trot, fleeing from the arrows that began from varied directions confusing him about the position of the enemy. Relieving himself of empathy, Woojin moved his foot so as to pluck the arrow stuck between the muscle and the cell using only the weight of his leg, again feeling a flutter of his horse before he proceeded on blinder trails - but still known.

    And it was a matter of moment for him to let go of the leather strap and unsheathe his sword, acting by reflex when another mounted knight came from the horizon, already armed, in his direction. Perhaps the horse's speed was still above what his own body was able to associate, so that he could do no more than bend his trunk back, taking with him the messenger and watching the blade of the enemy sword cut the air above his eyes; his hand gripping his own blade, twisting his wrist until it could hurt his opponent's leg and also break his cell, injuring his horse at the level of his belly. The thud went unnoticed by his ears as all he could concentrate on was the movement of the air around him.

    Woojin rose again, finding two more knights following the one he had just knocked over. To the first he blocked his sword-stroke with his own, in a nimble move cutting his chest before could move it toward the neck of the one just behind - Woojin struggling to keep his balance when he had to strike from the opposite side, in which the arm allows around the unknown body with him. His distraction with both of them barely made him notice the blow that hit him in the same arm, making him lose his sense and composure, knocking not just himself but the horse a little farther on. The impact of the unconscious body on him and his own backs on the floor took his breath away long enough for the enemy knight to turn around, ready to strike again and probably more lethal than the threat of seconds before. Without letting go of his own sword, Woojin turned his body on the dry land of the road, getting rid of being hit and taking with him the one he tried to defend.

    And still, he let go. He released the messenger and stood up again when the knight came back, wielding the sword in a menacing manner, but losing the precise attack when Woojin hit the joint of the arm that held the weapon, forcing him to drop the sword and at the same time knocking him down of the horse; who just followed the journey without his commander. He stepped on the wounded arm of the enemy, making a point of pressing him with the weight of his own body as he pointed the blade to his throat. Woojin was ready to ask the reasons behind all of that, when his body reacted in slight shock as the other just jerked up the trunk, allowing Woojin's sword to cross his throat at the impact. For some time, the forest remained in reasonable silence.

    Woojin had completely forgotten the cut on his arm at that interval, his chest rising and falling underneath his armor in a dense, high manner as he followed his own breathing. He stepped back, still with his sword in his hand as he looked around, finding no visible threat even though his guard was open and visibly vulnerable - or at least he knew that any surprise would take longer to be avoided. But nothing seemed to come to him again and he allowed himself to walk to the dead bodies; except for one. The first knight struck by his blade would have done well, if the weight of the wounded horse hadn't crushed both his legs - and just as the latter, sensing the approach of Woojin, he opens his throat by taking from his suit a little dagger. Whatever mission they had, they preferred to die to portray themselves with those who had prevented them from fulfilling their purpose.

    His head was spinning and only then did he notice how his whole forearm was dripped with his own blood, keeping the sword back in the scabbard when he had to reach for the wound, preventing it from bleeding beyond what was necessary; as much as he had to agree that not having bled would still be the best of the options. Pulling the air again, Woojin barely noticing a small roar of pain escaping from his own lips. Or at least he thought it was his, until the next instant when a similar roar seemed to come from behind and in a more whispered way. Woojin turned slowly, eyes meeting the messenger's immediate movement as he brought his fingertips to his forehead. He still seemed to try to understand his own body before lifting his eyelids and also trying to figure out where he was.

    Woojin was definitely ready for a glass of wine, though he wasn't going to have it until he could return to the castle. He closed his eyes for a moment, only trying to regain his common state of mind.

 

_It would be a long way back._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done a better summary, but I'm really tired because I stayed for four hours writing and translating it. 
> 
> Anyway, I love writing with Woojin as the main character, don't you? I have a big admiration for him and even though I am Chan ult I still prefer Wooj to write. He has this strong and determined aura, though he is well reserved. I think it suits him well and has a nice contrast to his lovely, gentle way of being. Even if it isn't for all cases, knights need to have a code of honor and at the same time be firm when necessary. Fits him well.
> 
> This part comes from a long plot (not so new, but not so old) that would be interesting to develop if y'all want a continuation. The original story involves many fandoms, but I can only emphasize the side of Stray Kids in the story or write it as a whole (maybe?)
> 
> Tell me if you want more, I never bother writing because it's what I love to do!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome <3


End file.
